chuck_jasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Jason's Team
Remember to '''Subscriber to Chuck Jason!' -- Rule number one to become a '''Members' -- Chuck Jason's Team 'was a Minecraft group that formed when Chuck Jason's channel growing, led by Chuck Jason. The team was formed after 150 subscribe of Chuck Jason channel, and Chuck Jason has made some old's members become "'Co-Leader" to control his team if Chuck Jason isn't around to control. Chuck Jason's Team '''is the team that only can be seen on Hypixel - Bedwars. May 2019, half of the team is went missing also know as unknown. Nickname of this team's "DJA6" Rules These are the list of the rules to become Chuck Jason's members or part of it. * Subscribe to Chuck Jason. * Be loyal to each other. * No F-bomb/F-word. * Tell your friends about Chuck Jason's channel. * Leave a like and subscribe. * Support Chuck Jason. * Never give up. * Don't become a "'''Nerd" * Don't against Chuck Jason his own nor his team member. Livestreams Team Usually, it should be Chuck Jason's be the leader and meet new members, subscribe or youtube and some old's members. * Chuck Jason (Leader) * old's members, new members. (member) * old's members, new members. (member) * old's members, new members. (member) Record team Usually, Chuck Jason's the Leader and some old members with him. * Chuck Jason (Leader) * old's members (member) * old's members (member) * old's members (member) History Back together On June 7, 2019. Many of the Chuck Jason's members were back and played with Chuck Jason and somehow create civil war. Members These status were last seem by Chuck Jason himself. Chuck Jason (Leader) * Name: '''Jason Au * '''Activity: '''2018-Present * '''Date Join: '''27 July, 2018 * '''Status: Alive * Profile: ''Chuck Jason's team leader and rusher, former defenders player.'' * Info: '''Leader, rusher, defend. * '''Titles: ''Bedwars players Destroyed players'' * Description: 'Jason Au was a former leader of KiuJ's Gaming channel, he was a close friend of Clinton. While staying with Clinton, Jason met Matthew and Schwab. Until August of 2018, Matthew told Jason to left the KiuJ's Gaming channel. Once Jason left the channel, he started a channel name Chuck Jason and began to start his own channel. On April 26, Jason and Matthew broke up friendship on a upcoming 1.14 server. But If Matthew need Jason, he'll try to be there. But with Matthew still angry to Chuck Jason, Jason'll still moved on and meeting new people and hope everyone's alright and happy. On 8 June, Jason and Matthew have became friends again and knowing Matthew have been doing some remix music. matthew1121 * '''Name: '*Unknown* * '''Activity: 2018-Present * Status: '''Alive * '''Date Join: '''27 July, 2018 - 16 January, 2019 - 8 June, 2019 * '''Date of leaving: '''1 February, 2019 - 23 February, 2019 - 27 April, 2019 * '''Info: '''Co-Leader, rusher * '''Titles: ''[G''reatest Bedwars players] '' IamNotMe_ (Co-''Leader'')'' * Name: *'''Unknown*''' * Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Status: Unknown * Date of Join: '''19 January, 2019 * '''Info: '''Co-Leader, rusher, defend * '''Description: TBA Alecyx (Co-Leader'')'' * Name: '''*Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Date of Join: '''2 February, 2019 * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Info: '''Co-Leader, rusher, defend. [Greatest Bedwars Players] * '''Description: TBA Qodesc (Co-Leader) * Name: '''*Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Status: '''Unknown * '''Info: '''Co-Leader, rusher, defend. [Greatest Bedwars Players] * '''Description: TBA BuzzTY268 (Co-Leader) * Name: '''*Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Status: '''Unknown * '''Info: '''Co-Leader. * '''Description: TBA D6J (Co-Leader) * Name: *'''Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Date of Join: '''28 January, 2019 * '''Status: Alive * Info: '''Co-Leader, rusher. * '''Description: TBA Abusify * Name: *'''Unknown* * '''Activity: 2019-Present * Date of Join: '''9 March, 2019 * '''Status: Unknown * Info: Member * Description: TBA KiuJsGaming * Name: '''Clinton Luk * '''Activity: 2019-Present * Date of Join: '''14 January, 2019 * '''Status: '''Unknown * '''Info: Member, Rusher * Description: TBA Schwab GG * Name: '''*Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2018-Present * '''Date of Join: '''14 August, 2018 * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Info: Member, Rusher, Defend * Description: TBA GODNAT * Name: Nick * Activity: 2019-Present * Date of Join: '''10 March, 2019 * '''Status: '''Unknown * '''Info: '''Member, Rusher, Defend. * '''Description: TBA X_Wheat_X * Name: '*Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Date of Join: '''2 February, 2019 * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Info: '''Member, Rusher. SteamPunkPlayzz * '''Name: '"Unknown" * '''Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Date of Join: '''14 January, 2019 * '''Status: '''Unknown * '''Info: Member, Rusher. * Description: TBA * SuperProBoy * IDelfy * Johnsson100 * InHerDreams (Team of rusher, Greatest Bedwars players) Leocthl * Name: '''*Unknown* * '''Activity: 2019-Present * Date of Join: '''19 January, 2019 * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Info: '''Member, Rusher, Defend * '''Description: TBA Smcmc55555 * Name: '*Unknown* * '''Activity: ' 2019-Present * '''Date of Join: N/A * Status: '''Unknown * '''Info: '''Member * '''Description: TBA * U9P * WqmboCqmbq * 057 * TXSLightingBolt * Mr_iibilal * Bw01 (Team of rusher, Greatest Bedwars players) * 5mart (Team of rusher, (Greatest Bedwars players) * Punnyyy * Invqs * ItzJustSleepy * Sailouo Watted * Name: '''*Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Date of Join: '''27 April, 2019 * '''Status: Alive * Info: '''Member, Rusher. * '''Description: TBA * CuzimtoGoldly * Trndsttrs Preordered * Name: '''*Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Date of Join: '''22 April, 2019 * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Info: '''Member, Rusher. * '''Description: TBA Formerly Members Lunarla * Name: '''Lunai * '''Activity: '''2019-2019 * '''Date of Join: 1 February, 2019 - 6 March, 2019 - 1 April, 2019 * Date of Leaving: '''19 February, 2019 - 16 March, 2019 - 4 April, 2019 * '''Status: Unknown * Info: '''Former member * '''Description: TBA * hunterjoe443 ''- Had not seen.'' * Sam__PvP ''- Unknown reason.'' * KyleKo - Moved to Schwab GG's Team before the first battle of Chuck Jason's Team. Dedave2 * Name: '''*Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2019 - 2019 * '''Status: '''Unknown * '''Date of Join: '''19 January, 2019 * '''Date of leaving : '''6 April, 2019 * '''Info: '''Former member, rusher. * '''Description: TBA * Ziroki ''- Unknown reason.'' * BlazeProCool ''- Leave by the bully.'' * matthew1121 (Leader, rusher, Greatest Bedwars players) - Leave by his own. Unknown * DirtCube - had not seen after Chuck Jason get 100+ subscribe. * DerpCube - had not seen after Chuck Jason get 100+ subscribe. * shadowbeast090 - had not seen after Chuck Jason get 120+ subscribe. Enemies * Schwab GG's Team * KiuJsGaming's Team (Formerly Enemies) * Unnamed Hypixel team Trivia * The "DJA6" name came by Alecyx ** "DJA6"('D'6J/'J'''ason/'A'lec/D'6'''J) alliance. Quote * FAM (Family) Battle Record * Schwab GG's Team - Victory * Schwab GG's Team - Defeated * Schwab GG's Team - Defeated Civil War (June 7, 2019) Skywars 1 * __JasonYT__ (Lose) * Quip_P (Lose) * Fluffysheep1125 (Lose) * Rice_Boy (Wins) * 4PA (Lose) * RidPack (Lose) Skywars 2 * __JasonYT__ (Lose) * Quip_P (Lose) * Fluffysheep1125 (Lose) * Rice_Boy (Lose) * 4PA (Lose) * RidPack (Lose) UHC 4vs4 1 Team 1 * __JasonYT__ (Lose) * 4PA (Lose) * Quip_P (Lose) * RidPack (Lose) Team 2 * DerpCube (Wins) * DirtCube (Wins) * Fluffysheep1125 (Wins) * Rice_Boy (Wins) Bridge 4vs4 1 Team Blue * __JasonYT__ (Lose) * 4PA (Lose) * Quip_P (Lose) * RidPack (Lose) Team Red * DerpCube (Wins) * DirtCube (Wins) * Fluffysheep1125 (Wins) * Rice_Boy (Wins) Bridge 2vs2vs2vs2 1 Team Blue * Quip_P (Loses) * __JasonYT__ (Loses) Team Red * Fluffysheep1125 (Loses) * Rice_Boy (Loses) Team Yellow * 4PA (Loses) * RidPack (Loses) Team Green * DerpCube (Wins) * DirtCube (Wins) Appearances Season 1 * Minecraft Hypixel Road to 100* (Part 1) * Bedwars Montage #1 * Skywars Montage #2 * Minecraft Hypixel Bedwars Solo Montage * Bedwars Montage but with Avengers theme Category:Chuck Jason's Team Category:Minecraft Player Category:Hypixel Team